


Special Training

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All God-Generals have to undergo some form of special training. Largo's no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

'Special training' was what the Commandant called it. Though he didn't explain much further than that, Largo was sure that it would be a difficult session. Not everyone would be able to do something like this, was what the Commandant said.

What the Commandant _didn't_ say was that it would involve them both being naked.

Largo just stares at the Commandant, eyes wide. "...Sir?"

"You need to undressed," Van repeats, already in the nude himself. "We have limited time so we need to make the best use of it."

Largo blinks, still not quite comprehending the seemingly absurd circumstances. But Van's in front of him now, watching him, and he can't tell if Van's looking at him expectantly or impatiently.

"Of course, sir," he finally says, beginning to remove his uniform. Van doesn't look away, his eyes still on him. Largo tries hard not to stare back.

Once he's finished undressing, he takes the time to fold his uniform properly.

Van chuckles. "It's good for you to maintain such professionalism."

Largo swallows hard. "Thank you, Sir."

There's only a slight pause, perhaps only for a second, but it's long enough for Van to eye him and for Largo to notice it.

"Well then, it seems we're ready to begin." Then Van moves toward him, taking sure steps until Van's close enough that he has to look down to see him.

He tenses up. "...Sir?"

Van looks up at him, a smile on his face. "This may seem, unusual. But as my God General, I need to be sure that you can resist certain..._temptations_." The last word has just enough emphasis that Largo can guess at just what this training might entail.

"Are you going to attempt to...tempt me?" When Van raises a brow, he quickly adds, "Sir?"

"That is the purpose of this exercise, yes." Van seems to be far too close, and is leaning in even closer, but Largo doesn't dare move back. "But it should be easy enough for you to resist, if it's me." He chuckles darkly. "I imagine Legretta would be more of a challenge for you?"

If it was from anyone else, Largo would think it ridiculous. Surely, Van couldn't honestly believe that this sort of exercise was actually necessary, not without some greater purpose behind it. This must be some sort of test, even if he can't fathom why he'd be tested in such a way.

"I'm not an easy man to tempt," Largo finally says, not even sure if he believes his own boast. "Even Legretta would have a difficult time of it."

Van places a hand on his chest and it takes all he has not to shudder at the touch. "I know you have a strong will, Largo. However, if you're to be one of my most trusted officers, then I must be certain." Van pauses a moment, then slides his hand down his chest and stomach. Largo shivers and he _knows_ Van noticed. "You understand, of course?"

"I do, Sir." Largo tenses slightly, trying to remain composed despite how nice Van's touch feels against his skin. He'd nearly forgotten what that was like...

Then Van does the unthinkable, and leans up to kiss his neck. Largo can't think enough to hide the way _that_ made him feel.

"It's been a long time for you, hasn't it?" Van smiles, as though this wasn't just a test. It almost -- _almost_ \-- felt like Van was toying with him.

But he knows that can't be the case. Van wouldn't do something so purposelessly.

"It has been a long time, Sir." Largo tries hard not to think of how close Van -- the Commandant -- is right now. He makes himself look over his head, focusing on the wall behind and not the look on Van's face, or the way his hair falls back just so or how his hand goes trails down further-

Largo gasps softly when Van wraps his hand around him and begins to gently, slowly stroke him. It doesn't take all that long before he's hard, and he doubts it would take much longer for him to finish.

It has been a _very_ long time.

Mercifully, Van stops before that and pulls his hand away. Largo bites his tongue, trying not to voice his displeasure, great as it is. And Van's still there, looking straight at him and the _look_ in those eyes, the same look he has when he's about to give an order that must be followed.

But instead of a command, Van gives him a question; "Would you like me to suck you off?"

The question is blunt enough that it takes a moment for Largo to comprehend just what was said, and another moment to wonder if he even heard correctly. "...Sir?"

Van raises a brow, seemingly amused. Then, he gets down on his knees, face close enough to his cock that he can feel the breath when he repeats, "I asked, would you like me to suck you off?"

There's no doubt now and Largo doesn't waste any words asking for clarification. He only nods, holding back any verbal response that would sound too eager.

But once Van's lips are around him, his tongue against the bottom of his shaft and he feels that warmth tighten around him as Van starts to suck -- Largo doesn't even try to hold back his groan. "Damnit, _Van_."

Van hums around him, almost in response, and the feeling of it makes him hiss and he wants to rock into that mouth of his, and it's been so long he starts to do so.

Immediately Van places a hand on his hip, stopping him. When Largo looks down, sees stern blue eyes staring up at him. Even with his cock in Van's mouth, he knows the order and wills himself to stay still.

Van makes a pleased sound that draws a gasp and a moan from him. Then Van's moving his head forward and taking the rest of him in, practically swallowing him. The ease of the motion and how he can only feel the faint scrape of teeth show how practiced Van is and _gods_ he's good

Largo places both hands on either of Van's shoulders, just needing to hold onto _something_ to keep himself steady. "I'm getting close," he groans, and he could finish right now if wasn't holding back.

Holding up his hand, Van pulls back, but still not entirely. It almost seems like an eternity before the hand is lowered and Largo's allowed to come, moaning low as he does so.

Van pulls back away and rises to his knees, swallowing with a slight grimace. For a moment, Largo's unsure of whether or not he understood the cue.

Before he can ask, Van's smiling at him, as though pleased with his performance. "You failed _marvelously_."

Largo opens his mouth to respond, then closes it again, just staring at Van for now.

"I suppose tempting you myself was still, a challenge for you." The look on Van's face, with the way his eyes shine and smile widens, could almost be called devious. "Of course, we still have some time. If you'd like, you can try to resist me again. Perhaps, on your back?" He trails off, and Largo begins to think this test was for something else entirely.

However, he can't refuse such a gracious offer and he smiles when he says, "I would like to try again. Sir."


End file.
